


The Collar

by foobar137



Series: The Collar [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Collars, Demisexuality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Obliviousness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prom Planning, Request Fill, Seventeen-year-olds having sex, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, The Author's Head Is A Sad And Scary Place, Two Idiots Who Can't See The Bleeding Obvious, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foobar137/pseuds/foobar137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella has a secret - even though she's given up on Phineas as a boyfriend, she likes to put on a collar and pretend she's his slave.</p><p>Phineas has a secret - he knows Isabella isn't interested in him romantically, but at night, he dreams about tying her down and ravishing her.</p><p>It's a good thing they don't know each other's secrets. That could get messy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Collar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request. I don't think I quite hit what they were looking for (the request was more exhibitionism than submission), but a muse is a fickle beast sometimes. And, well, you give me the image of Isabella naked but for a collar and leash, and this is what you get.
> 
> Tagged as underage because the characters are seventeen.
> 
> Trigger warning: rape fantasies.

Isabella checked the front door of the house and made sure it was locked. Pinky was curled up on the couch in the living room, fast asleep.

She checked the back door as well; it was locked also. Good enough. Her mother would be at the restaurant for at least another two hours. Until then, she had the house to herself.

She went upstairs to her bedroom, locking the door behind her. She drew her curtains and pulled down the shades. Then, just to make sure, she double-checked her bedroom door.

Her heart beat rapidly as she pulled out the bottom drawer of her dresser. Hidden underneath were her most secret possessions.

She started to reach for them, but caught herself. She was overdressed.

She pulled off her pink T-shirt, putting it in the laundry hamper. Her jeans followed, along with her socks. A deep breath, and she reached behind her back to unfasten her bra. She shook it off her shoulders and added it to the hamper.

A quick tug and her panties fell to her feet. She picked them up and put them on the chair by her desk. Her nightshirt went on top of that, so that she could get dressed when she was done.

She returned to the dresser, and took the first item from her secret cache. A pink dog collar, sized for a large dog...or a seventeen-year-old girl. The tag on the front read 'Phineas' in large letters, and she quivered at the thought.

She wasn't sure why her fantasies were always about Phineas. She'd given up on him romantically years ago, before they'd gotten into high school. They were good friends, but she really didn't see them ever going further than that. He just wasn't into girls as far as she could tell. He wasn't into guys, either. She thought he might be aromantic, possibly asexual, which was fine. It was the way he was, it just meant that her childhood daydreams of being his girlfriend weren't ever happening.

But her adult fantasies - those were harder to control. As she'd grown into her sexuality, she'd found that the fantasy that got her off fastest was Phineas. And not just Phineas - dominant Phineas, being her Master. She'd realized fairly early on that she was submissive sexually. She wasn't sure why, but she knew that dreaming of being tied down at Phineas's mercy would give her orgasm after orgasm. The best guess she'd come up with was that with all the leadership roles she had been in - Fireside Girls Troop Leader, captain of the soccer team, class president for all four years of high school, and more - she wanted an escape where somebody else was in charge.

She suspected that she fantasized about Phineas not so much because she felt he'd ever be that dominant toward her, but because she knew she could trust him not to hurt her. At least, not in any way she didn't want him to. He was safe to submit to, even in her fantasies. Especially in her fantasies.

She knelt down on the floor and buckled the collar around her throat. She could feel the familiar tightness causing her thoughts to shift. She'd worn the collar out to the mall once, under a turtleneck, and had been turned on the whole time. It was like the collar was magical, and turned her into a slave. Phineas's slave.

Not that the boy across the street would even know what to do with a slave girl.

But that was beside the point. Fantasy Phineas knew _exactly_ what to do with - and to - his slave girl. And it was time to let him do it.

She took the leash out next, clipping it to her collar. It was a thin strap of pink leather, four feet long or so, with a loop on the end. She let the loop dangle down to the floor while she retrieved the final item.

The vibrator wasn't pink. It was smooth and white, just big enough to hold the batteries inside. She'd driven to the next city over to buy it without anyone knowing. She turned it on, to make sure the batteries still worked, and it jumped to life in her hand. She held it up to a stiff nipple and felt the familiar vibrations buzz. The thrill ran straight down to her clit, and she suppressed a moan.

She stood up and walked over to her bed, lying down and spreading her legs wide. She pushed the leash through the loop at its end, forming a slipknot, and put her hands inside, crossing her wrists. When she pulled down on the loop, the leash tightened around her wrists, binding them tightly. She raised them over her head, just for a moment, imagining herself tied to the bed helplessly as her Master teased her.

Unfortunately, there was no Master there to tease her, so she'd have to do it herself. She turned the vibrator, held tightly in her hand, to its low setting and ran it over her nipples, bringing them to an aching stiffness. She'd meant to track down some clothespins to use on them, but hadn't remembered to yet. She gave each one a quick pinch with her free hand instead.

She trailed the vibrator lower, across her stomach and through the carefully-trimmed thatch of curly black hairs between her legs. She circled her opening with the tip of the vibrator, just barely keeping it from touching her clitoris. Her free hand stroked between her labia, finding that she was very wet and extremely ready.

She envisioned her Master telling her not to come yet, and with a groan, she pulled her hand away. She stroked the vibrator along her labia, fighting the temptation to shove it inside of her. "Please," she whispered, wishing she'd remembered to grab a scarf to gag herself with.

She brushed the vibrator across her clitoris, just barely, and the pulse of pleasure made her gasp as her hips bucked upward. Her breathing was coming faster and faster, and her skin felt warm as she got closer to orgasm.

She thought her Master would want to tease her some more, so she turned off the vibrator to keep herself from coming too quickly. She slid it inside her opening, fucking herself with the lifeless plastic. She was still close, but not quite as close.

She slid the vibrator inside and turned it on, whimpering as the vibrations shook her to the core. Leaving it there, she lifted her hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples again, hard. _Master would definitely put some clamps on there_ , she thought.

The vibrations deep in her pussy were driving her up the wall. She couldn't tease herself much longer without going mad.

She decided it was time for Master to tell her to come, and her hands flew to her crotch. She turned the vibrator to high, plunging it in and out of her slippery hole as her other hand tweaked her clit with her thumb.

The long-awaited orgasm ripped through her, filling her with pleasure as she arched her back off of the bed. Her legs closed of their own accord, trying to trap her hands between them. She may have cried out; she wasn't sure. The continued vibration kept her riding the crest of the orgasm, her mouth opening and closing soundlessly as her hips pressed up against the empty air.

The peaks got smaller, and she turned the vibrator off, sliding it out of herself with a sigh. She lifted it up to look at it, glistening with her juices.

She pulled her wrists apart, opening the slipknot, and untangled the leash from itself. She sat up and carried the vibrator back to the dresser, pulling a Kleenex out of a box and wiping off the vibrator.

With a contented sigh, she put it back in its hiding place, then unclipped the leash and added it. She reached behind her neck and unbuckled the collar, setting it on top, and then put the drawer back in, hiding them all.

She wiped some of the moisture away from her crotch with the Kleenex, and pulled the nightshirt over her head. Taking her panties in hand, she headed for the bathroom to finish her cleanup and get ready for bed, where she was sure dreams of Master Phineas would await her.

* * *

Phineas reached in and checked the shower's water temperature. Still not quite as warm as he wanted, but close enough. Besides, he could handle a bit of a cool-down right now.

He'd dreamed of Isabella again last night. One of the really bad dreams, the sort that used to mean he needed to wash his sheets urgently. The ones he could never, ever tell anyone about.

He climbed in, letting the water wash over him. He wished it could wash these thoughts away as well, but knew it couldn't.

He wasn't sure why he was so fixated on Isabella. They were good friends, but she wasn't interested in him. He knew that.

But no other girl was even a little bit interesting to him. He wasn't sure what it was about her, but she was the only one he thought about...in that way.

It wouldn't have been so bad if he just had dreams about kissing her, or even having sex with her. But, no, his subconscious had to be...weird.

He remembered the dream from last night. He'd been a police officer, and Isabella had been speeding. Eventually he'd gotten her out of the car and cuffed her hands behind her, and then bent her over the hood of her car. He'd pulled up her short skirt, finding that she had no panties on, and spanked her. And then, with her still bent over and cuffed, he'd had sex with her.

He'd raped her in his dreams. And he could hardly live with the thought.

What made it worse was that it was a turn on. He was hard again now just thinking about it. His hand idly stroked his penis as he ran through the dream in his mind.

That was the biggest problem. He was only interested in a girl who just wanted to be friends, and his thoughts of her weren't just sexy, they were depraved.

He envisioned her in the shower, there with him. Her wrists were tied to the shower arm, lifting her breasts. He kissed her, pressing her naked body into the wall, and she moaned into his mouth.

He stroked his erection faster as his fantasy continued. He pinched her nipples and slid his hand between her legs, making her groan with need until she was begging him to fuck her. And so he did, lifting her legs so they could wrap around his waist as he pumped into her helpless body...

The orgasm made his knees feel weak, and he propped himself up against the shower wall for a moment to recover. He hated having to masturbate to those sorts of thoughts, but if he didn't do it daily, he started having wet dreams, and that was far, far worse.

With a sigh he picked up the shampoo bottle and started to wash his hair, getting ready for the day.

* * *

"Hey, Isabella," Phineas said, giving her a friendly smile, as she walked toward the bus stop in the morning.

"Hey, Phineas, hey, Ferb," she replied, smiling back. Ferb nodded in her direction.

_And that's why my fantasy life will stay a fantasy_ , she thought. _Because Phineas doesn't see me as anything but a friend._

"We need to plan out our prom outfits," Phineas said. "It's only three weeks out."

Isabella nodded. They'd agreed to go to the prom together, just as friends, since neither of them were in relationships. It had been Phineas's mother's idea, but they'd both readily gone along. "Sounds good. We can talk on the ride in, is that okay?"

"Sure," Phineas said, a bit enthusiastically.

"No inventions," she said, her eyes narrowing.

Phineas looked at her, wide-eyed and feigning innocence. "Who, me?"

Isabella shook her head and laughed. "How about you, Ferb? Got a date yet?"

Ferb shook his head negatively.

"Got somebody in mind?" Isabella asked.

Ferb shrugged. Phineas looked about to say something, but closed his mouth at a glare from Ferb.

"Better hurry," Isabella said. "Somebody else may ask before you do."

Ferb sighed deeply, and nodded.

* * *

Phineas tried to tear his eyes away from Isabella's legs as she climbed onto the bus. She was wearing a short, loose skirt today, and the hem was dancing around her thighs.

As she reached the aisle, he managed to look up. The driver was staring off down the road as usual. Phineas hoped nobody had noticed him ogling Isabella.

_She's so beautiful,_ Phineas thought, following Isabella back to the middle of the bus. He sat next to her as Ferb took the seat across the aisle from them. She smelled amazing - like flowers and sunshine. It felt like it was completely short-circuiting his brain.

"What color were you thinking for your suit?" Isabella asked, pulling out a small notebook and a pen.

"Huh?" Phineas said, desperately trying to remember what they were talking about. She was so close to him, and yet so untouchable.

"For prom. What color?"

"Oh." He hadn't been planning to go to prom at all, but the subject had somehow come up around his mother, and she'd 'helpfully' suggested that the two of them go together as friends. Isabella had instantly agreed, leaving Phineas stuck. He couldn't say no, but...a part of him really didn't want to just go as friends. The last thing he wanted was jokes about prom night sex when he knew he wasn't getting anywhere. "Would grey be okay?"

She nodded, scribbling something down. "Okay. I'm thinking purple for my prom dress. Does that work for you?"

"Sure," he said. "Should I plan on a purple tie to match?"

"And matching corsage and boutonnière." She pursed her lips for a moment. "I think you'd need to go with a white shirt under the grey jacket."

"Makes sense." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "Do you want to do the limo thing? And if we do, do you want to share with Ferb and his date?"

Ferb looked up at the mention of his name, and stared at Phineas, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who is he planning to ask, anyway?" she whispered.

"Can't tell you," Phineas said. "He'd kill me in my sleep."

Ferb nodded, just slightly.

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

Isabella set her pencil back on her desk and sat back. She just couldn't think about school today. Talking to Phineas about prom - it had been just a little conversation, planning out their outfits to match, but it had stuck in the back of her brain all day long.

Her imagination had run with it, of course. Master Phineas was taking his slave to prom. He'd gotten her a special purple collar to match her dress, which was much, much shorter than she would actually ever wear to prom. No underwear under it, of course. He was hinting about tying a rope harness underneath, with a crotch rope to hold a remote-control vibrator inside of her.

And then she'd actually met up with Phineas at lunch, and barely kept from laughing. Phineas as her Master - it just didn't work. He was so friendly and eager to help, and so...nice.

He just didn't seem the type to tie her up and tease her until she begged him to ravish her. He didn't even notice girls. She'd been talking to him as they'd eaten lunch, and he hadn't even noticed when half the cheerleading squad had walked by in their uniforms, pleated miniskirts swinging with their steps. He'd just kept his eyes on her the whole time.

But that little bit in the back of her mind didn't seem to care. She figured it was the adult version of Phineasland. At least she could keep it from interrupting her life as much. She'd have dropped dead on the spot if she'd ever said, "Yes, Master Phineas," in math class.

She glanced over at her dresser. The collar was still in its hiding place, but she could practically hear its siren call. She bit her lower lip, trying to remember when her mother would be home tonight. It was Friday, so the restaurant would be open late, and Mama wouldn't get back until close to midnight. Mama had insisted that Isabella not work at the restaurant during the school year, in order to keep her grades up.

The homework wouldn't be due until Monday. She liked to get it done early, but she certainly couldn't think about it right now.

_Fine. I yield, Master._

She locked her bedroom door, then unzipped her skirt and stepped out, tossing it on her bed. Her blouse landed next to it. She added her bra to the pile, then pulled her panties down. They were slightly damp in the crotch. She set them on top, for when she got dressed again later.

The drawer came out and she retrieved her collar. It fit snugly around her neck, and she let the feeling of surrender take over.

_What are my orders, Master?_

He didn't answer, of course, although she giggled at the thought of calling Phineas up and asking. He'd probably stammer and be completely flustered.

_What sounds hot, but is something Master would need to order me to do?_

She knew the answer as soon as she thought of the question. She wanted to go out with her collar again. The risk of getting caught was terrifying and enthralling all at once. So, of course, her all-knowing Master would force her to go.

She looked in the drawer that sat on her floor, and pulled out a thin white turtleneck. She decided that Master wouldn't allow underwear, of course, so she pulled it on over her bare skin. She picked up the skirt she'd tossed on the bed, which was short enough that Master would approve. She looked at herself in the mirror - despite the warm late-spring day, her nipples were visible through the turtleneck.

A pair of low heels completed the look. She'd have to buy some higher ones eventually, especially if she kept going out like this.

The leash came out of its hiding place and went into her little purse, along with her house keys and wallet. Just in case someone came home before she did, she slid the drawer back into place and put her discarded blouse and underwear into her laundry hamper.

_Where to, Master?_

There was a high school basketball game tonight, so she could go there, but that wasn't quite what she wanted. She wanted more privacy than that. With so many people at the game, though, there probably wouldn't be very many people at the nearby park.

She let a shudder run down her spine, then unlocked her bedroom door and headed downstairs. She knew her fantasy Master would have something up his sleeve when she got there.

* * *

"Ferb?" Phineas asked, lying on his bed. He'd been trying to read a book, but his eyes kept bouncing off the page without seeing it.

"Mm?" Ferb replied, sketching something as he sat at his desk.

"Is it possible for someone to only be attracted to one person? Like, just that one and nobody else?"

The sketching stopped. "Theoretically. It would probably be some variant on grey asexuality or demisexuality."

Phineas sat up. Ferb had turned around and was looking at him, bemused.

"Grey what?" Phineas asked.

"Grey asexuality. Asexuality typically means being uninterested in sex at all. Grey asexuality is not quite as severe, and covers various...well, shades of grey, between what is considered typical sexuality and complete asexuality. For example, demisexuality is having one's sexual interest restricted to those you have very close relationships with."

"What, like family? Ew."

"No, like very close friends." Ferb smiled enigmatically. "Such as you and Isabella."

Phineas froze, staring at Ferb like a deer in headlights.

"I suspected as much," Ferb said.

"But..." Phineas sagged, putting his head in his hands. "But it's pointless. She's _never_ seen me that way. I'm just a friend."

"You do realize she had a gigantic crush on you when we were younger, yes?"

Phineas's head snapped up, surprised. "No," he said. "Why would I realize that? She must have kept it hidden extremely well."

Ferb blinked at him, then blinked again before laughing.

"Whatever it is, I don't think it's funny," Phineas said, which only made Ferb laugh harder.

"Yes, yes it is," Ferb gasped, before catching his breath. "I assumed you knew and were deliberately not reacting, because she was quite blatant. If I had realized you were unaware, I would have said something sooner."

Phineas lay back again, staring at the ceiling. "No, Ferb, I never noticed. And apparently blew my chance with the only girl I've ever been interested in."

"Might I suggest talking to her? Her lack of boyfriends, despite the numerous offers she's received, indicates she still be waiting for you, whether she realizes it or not. Perhaps your prospects are not as poor as you think."

"I..." Phineas paused, realizing that if he actually did get into a relationship with her, he'd eventually have to tell her about his fantasies. She deserved to know what she was getting into. Meaning that any relationship between them couldn't last terribly long, he suspected, before she'd run away screaming. She was a confident, assertive young woman - that was part of what made her so attractive. She'd never have any interest in letting him tie her up, much less the even more degrading things that lurked in the darker corners of his mind. She'd never want to wear a collar of any sort, for example.

"Or you could sit around and wait until somebody else turns out to be the right guy - or girl, if she's interested that way - shows up for her," Ferb said calmly.

Phineas stood up. "Thanks, Ferb. I'm going for a walk."

"Across the street?"

Phineas shook his head. "Not yet. I need to think about this for a bit."

"You could go to the basketball game."

"No, I think I need to be alone. Maybe I'll go stroll around the park." He grinned at Ferb. "That'll give you some privacy to call your date."

He closed the door behind him before Ferb's death glare could hurt him.

* * *

Isabella felt incredibly turned-on as she reached the park. Nobody could see the collar, unless they noticed the bulge in the front of her turtleneck, but she felt it was fairly obvious she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts swayed as she walked, even with the smallish steps she took to make sure her skirt didn't reveal more than she wanted to show.

They were in an early warm spell, a hint of the upcoming summer. The air was just slightly chilly against her bare legs.

She looked out over the park. A bunch of guys were playing ultimate frisbee at the near end, in the large grassy area, but it seemed fairly quiet otherwise. She started walking along, past the frisbee players toward the more-wooded area on the far end of the park.

One of the frisbee players noticed her, and watched her walking past until a frisbee hit him in the arm. She glanced at him as he went back to the game, stealing surreptitious looks at her as the ebb and flow of the game allowed. A couple of the other players were similarly distracted, it seemed. She felt very vulnerable, and quickened her pace to get past them. The thought of showing off was turning her on, but worries about being forced to by someone she didn't choose were more frightening than arousing.

What felt like an eternity later, she was past them and going into the low shrubs and taller trees that made up the far end of the park. Within a few minutes she was concealed by the flowering shrubs, away from the eyes of the frisbee players.

She wandered for a few moments, wondering what she should decide that Master had commanded. She'd already decided it wasn't going to be anything involving the guys down in the grass. The feeling of nakedness under her skirt and the snugness of the collar around her neck were still stimulating her, though, and she pondered whether she should find a quiet little area here and let Master have his way with her.

That seemed promising. There wasn't anybody else among the trees so far as she could tell. She spotted a little niche off the main path, and smiled. It led into a hidden bower that she and Phineas had found one day, years ago, when playing hide and seek - to the best of her knowledge, nobody else had found it. She stepped in and looked around. She was in the middle of the park, but nobody would see her accidentally. There was a rock over to one side that she could sit on, and even lie back on. 

Master would want her to strip. He preferred to see her naked. She looked around nervously, just in case, and pulled off her turtleneck. Her breasts fell free, the nipples stiff, and she caressed them briefly before continuing. She folded the turtleneck and set it to one side. The skirt followed, and she stood in the little hidden clearing wearing nothing but her shoes and her collar.

_In for a penny, in for a pound_. She opened her purse and took out the leash, clipping it to the collar. She reached up and stroked the tag on the collar, proclaiming her as Phineas's property, and shivered. She didn't think it was from being cold. She passed the leash through the loop again, forming the familiar slipknot and letting it hang free.

She sat on the rock, jumping back up at how cold it was. She'd need to remember to bring a towel or something next time.

_Next time?_

She smiled. She was turned on by this, certainly, and would probably do this again.

_Might need to wait until a little further into spring, though._

She sat again, a little more gingerly. The rock was cold underneath her naked ass. She moved her skirt and turtleneck behind her and leaned back on them.

It would do. She put her wrists through the slipknot and pulled it tight, then spread her legs. She decided that Master wasn't going to tease her this time, but instead would take her hard and fast.

Or, at least, he would if she'd brought the vibrator. She'd have to make do with just her fingers.

She slid her hand between her legs, stroking gently. Her finger slipped between her labia, finding her wet and ready opening. One finger went in, then two, and she moaned quietly, wishing she'd thought to bring something to gag herself with. The last thing she wanted was a passerby to overhear and investigate.

Her fingers crept up to her clitoris, and she rocked her hips as she stroked it. She was close, oh so close. "Yes, Master Phineas," she whispered, perhaps a little louder than she'd intended.

* * *

Phineas circled around the grassy area at the near end of the park. A group of ultimate frisbee players were packing up, having just finished a game. He knew where he wanted to go.

He hiked into the wooded area, looking for the hidden little niche. He and Isabella had found a tiny little clearing years ago while hiding from Baljeet in a game of hide-and-seek. Baljeet never had found them, and ever since then, Phineas had used it as a private place to think.

As he approached it, he heard noises coming from inside. He frowned; apparently somebody else had found his little hideaway.

He was about to turn away and look for another place to think when he heard a woman's voice whisper, "Yes, Master Phineas." He stopped in his tracks, his brain awhirl. The voice sounded like Isabella.

He was imagining things, clearly. He'd gone round the bend and was now having audio hallucinations.

He shook his head and slipped into the clearing, saying, "Isabella?"

The image he saw inside burned itself into his brain. It was, in fact, Isabella in there. She was naked, and even more beautiful than he imagined her. Her eyes were glazed with passion, and she was breathing heavily, flushed with arousal. She was wearing a collar, with a tag dangling from it that said, "Phineas" in large letters. Her breasts were perfect, just the right size for her small frame, with stiff dark-brown nipples. Her hips had an incredible curve to them. He couldn't really see between her legs, because her hands were there, tied together with the leash that hung from her collar.

She looked up at him, and their eyes met. He saw humiliation and arousal warring in her eyes, and then they closed as she tensed. Her mouth opened and closed silently as her muscles seemed to lock in place from the orgasm that was obviously tearing through her.

He turned around, embarrassed, but he could still see the image in his head. She was wearing a collar with his name on it. She had snuck off on her own to tie herself up and dream of being his plaything.

And he still didn't have a damn clue what to do about it.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll let you get dressed."

She said, "I'm sorry," her voice rough. She coughed and cleared her throat and added, "I didn't know you were there. I...I know you're not really interested in girls much, but..."

"Why would you think that?" he asked, still not looking back at her. He heard the rustling of her clothes.

"You've never shown any interest in girls at all. I finally gave up when I realized that."

"I...I think I was pretty dense," he said. "I never realized you were interested in me. And by the time I realized..." He paused.

"Realized what?" she asked.

He took a deep breath. "I realized that I was interested in you about the time I realized that I was a pervert. That I wanted to put a collar on you, tie you up, tease you, and do unspeakable things to you."

* * *

Isabella's breath caught, and she paused just as she finished zipping her skirt up.  _He what?_

_He..._

"Oh," she said.

She had already put on her turtleneck, but her hand went to the collar underneath it.

_He gets it. He's kinky too. He just never saw it as acceptable. He thinks he's perverted._

He continued, "And you seemed uninterested, and...Ferb says he thinks I'm demisexual. That I'm only sexually interested in people I have close relationships with. All I know is that there was only one girl I was ever interested in, and I was afraid to say anything because I knew she'd run away screaming if I wanted her to be submissive."

She smiled. She'd misread him, and looking back, she could see that it hadn't been that he was uninterested in girls. He was just uninterested in _other_ girls. He'd ignored the cheerleaders not because he was asexual, but because he was too busy staring at her.

_And now..._

_Well, I sure as hell wouldn't run away screaming at the idea of being submissive. Run towards him begging, more likely._

_Last chance, Isabella. If you let this drop, you'll never have another chance with him. Either give up the idea of Master Phineas forever, or..._

She picked up the leash that she'd set on the rock, and pulled down the turtleneck just enough to clip it to her collar. _Good enough._

She knelt down behind him, lifting up the leash, and quietly said, "Turn around, Master."

* * *

He turned, and she was kneeling in front of him. She was dressed, but the leash came out of the top of her turtleneck. She was holding the end of the leash up for him to take. "I'm not running," she said.

He grasped the leash firmly, giving it a gentle tug. She stood, just a few feet away from him, and despite her tight clothing he found himself looking in her eyes. They were a soft blue, and filled with wonder at the revelations they'd both just had.

"I..." he said. "I take it we're not just going to the prom as friends any more?"

"Not if you don't want to. Although I'll warn you, I'm not planning to jump straight into bed with you."

"I wouldn't expect you to. We need to talk first, about what we both want."

"And just because I can be your submissive little slave in bed doesn't mean you get to run my life."

He stepped forward, putting his arms around her shoulders. She nestled into him, and he could feel her breasts pressing against his shirt as her head rested on his shoulder.

"That's part of what I..." He hesitated around the word 'love', and decided to dodge for the moment. "What I really like about you. You're such an incredible girl. You're so involved with everything, you work so hard to help everyone. I can't imagine trying to hold you back."

"You're pretty incredible too," she said. "You care so much about making everyone happy. And that's not even counting the half a dozen patents in your name..."

"And Ferb's."

She laughed. "And Ferb's. But, still." She lifted her head, and was looking at him.

Their faces were so close together. He leaned down, just enough, and brought his lips to hers.

His hands roamed her back as they kissed, exploring each other's mouths and sealing their deal.

* * *

He'd walked her home after they'd kissed for a bit. They'd talked about their relationship on the way, and held hands. She remembered that he had always been a very touch-sensitive guy, giving hugs freely and holding her hand to keep together with her. Now that they were involved - they'd agreed on the walk that they wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend, among other things - he seemed to want to be in contact with her all the time.

They reached her house, with his across the street. The sun was just starting to set, bathing the sky in shades of red.

"So," he said awkwardly.

She laughed. "Mom's at work for a while. Did you want to come in?" She squeezed his hand. "You're allowed to visit your girlfriend's house."

"I was actually about to ask if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner," he said, putting his arms around her again.

_Oh, I could stay like this with him forever._ She looked up at him, smiling, and he gently kissed her, just for a moment. She sighed happily.

"How about we go out to dinner? A date?"

He looked shocked, and then embarrassed. "I should have thought to offer. That sounds amazing."

"I need to go change first, though," she said. "I don't know that I want to go out to dinner wearing a collar."

A devious grin crossed his face. "Not yet, perhaps."

Her breathing sped up at the thought. "...Yet?"

He leaned closer, and whispered, "What, you don't like the idea? Take you out to dinner with your collar on? I could order you to go into the ladies' room and take off your underwear, and bring it back to me."

"Ohh..." she whimpered.

"But not yet," he said. "You're right, you should probably change." He loosened his grip, and she unlocked the door to the house. He followed her in, and up the stairs to her bedroom.

He looked around. "I don't think I've ever been up here. It's so...pink."

She laughed. "I was really into pink for a while. And I've never gotten around to re-painting it." She paused, and looked over at the closet. "Want to help me pick out what to wear? Master?" she appended quickly. She still was getting used to this, much as she liked the idea.

He took her into his arms again. "You don't have to call me that unless we're playing, okay? I'm still getting used to the idea that you might be willing to date me at all, much less...the other stuff."

She nodded, then leaned up to give him a quick kiss. One of his hands had ended up on her ass, and she was discovering that those hands - so skilled at construction and drawing - were also capable of drawing amazing feelings out of her. She wondered what they'd feel like without her clothing in the way.

The kiss deepened, his tongue invading her mouth, and she melted into him. His hands roamed her back, and slid up inside her turtleneck onto her bare back. She moaned again, and his hand retreated outside of her clothing.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Too much?"

She shook her head. "I'll let you know if it's too much. And I've got a safeword if it comes down to that." They'd discussed that on the walk home as well. She smiled at him. "I'm not that hungry yet, are you?"

"No, I'm not," he said. She could see that his breathing was becoming heavy as well.

She pulled him over to the bed, and sat on the edge. He sat next to her, putting his arm around her. She leaned in, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I am so incredibly lucky," he whispered, and she laughed.

"You're lucky? _You're_ lucky? I'm feeling pretty lucky here myself."

Smiling, he leaned over to kiss her again. They kissed back and forth, gradually lying back on her bed. She kicked off her shoes and climbed the rest of the way onto the bed; he took his off and joined her. His hand stroked bare back as they kissed, underneath the turtleneck, and occasionally roamed around to the sides of her breasts.

With a smile, she sat up and pulled the turtleneck off, exposing her breasts to him again. She was aware that she was now wearing nothing but a skirt and a collar, and was in bed with her new boyfriend and master. She was too excited to be worried about it, though.

He looked stunned, then smiled. "May I?" he asked, sliding his hand up to the side of her breast.

"It's fine," she said, laying back next to him. "If it's too much, I'll let you know."

"You can call 'yellow' as well if you want," he said. They'd gone with the simplest set of safewords - 'red' meant stop, 'yellow' meant slow down, 'green' meant more of whatever he was doing.

She nodded, and then her eyes closed as his hand stroked across her breast. He circled the nipple with his fingers, not quite touching it, and then his hand leapt to her other breast. It went back and forth between them, getting closer and closer to the nipple, and she lay back with her eyes closed and mouth open, enjoying it.

His palm brushed across her nipple, and she moaned appreciatively. It slid down the valley between her breasts, and then back up to the other nipple, and his fingers stroked around it, making it even stiffer, if that was possible.

He pinched, just slightly, and she moaned again. "Green," she whispered.

He pinched it harder, as his lips descended on the other nipple. He sucked at one, flicking his tongue across it and then brushing it with his teeth as he rolled and tweaked the other with his fingers. Her hips were rocking as she lay on the bed.

He kept sucking and licking the nipple while his hand slid down her stomach. Her breath caught as it slid along her leg, across the skirt, and then came to the bottom of the skirt, resting on her bare leg.

"Tell me if it's too much," he said, as his hand started up again, bringing the skirt with it. His fingers danced up her inner thigh, and she felt her legs opening to allow him in.

They'd agreed they weren't jump into bed tonight, but she could no longer resist. "Take me, Master," she whispered.

"Beg for it," he said, as his fingers reached her center. Her labia were wet and open, and he slid a finger inside of her. He moved his mouth back up to kiss her, and she groaned at the pleasure of it. His finger slid out of her, and up to her clitoris, exposed by her arousal. Her hips bucked up as he gently stroked across it.

"Please, Master," she started to beg. "I'm on the pill. I want you, Master. Make me yours."

"You're already mine," he said. "That's what your collar says."

"Please...oh, God, please..." Her hips were rocking against his hand, and she could feel herself getting closer.

He removed his hand, and her eyes opened to see what he was doing. He sat up and pulled off his shirt, then slid his pants and underwear off. She had never seen him naked before, and hungrily took in the sight of her boyfriend, her master, her lover. He wasn't muscular, but he was wiry, with a thin line of reddish hair in the middle of his chest. Following the hair down found a thicket of auburn curls between his legs, and his cock standing out stiff and ready. It was a bit bigger than her vibrator, but more importantly, it was attached to Phineas. That made it infinitely better than any piece of plastic could ever be.

He knelt between her legs, and his hand returned to her clit. Her eyes closed again as her body drank in the sensations.

"Beg for it," he repeated.

"Please, Master. Give me your cock. Shove it in me and make me yours. Fuck me, Master. Make me your little slave slut...oh, God..." Her hips thrust against his hand as he slid two fingers in, then brought them back up to her clit.

"Like this?" he asked, guiding himself into her with one hand as he propped himself up with the other.

"Yessssss," she hissed, her legs wrapping around his thighs. He was inside her. Phineas - Master Phineas, and he was much better at all of this than she'd ever expected - was fucking her. He slid all the way in, pressing her down into the bed, as his free hand found her wrist. He pinned it to the bed, next to her head, then found her other wrist and did the same.

"Oh, God, Master, take me," she moaned, thrashing her head from side to side as she felt the helplessness rush through her. He'd pinned her wrists down so she couldn't get away, couldn't defend herself, and now she was all his. Her hips pressed against him, matching his thrusts.

"Look at me," he whispered. She opened her eyes slowly. He was looking into her eyes, with an evil smirk on his face. Her mouth opened, but she couldn't make any sound. She was so close. She felt like a butterfly, pinned down for display, skewered on Phineas's cock.

"Come for me, slave," he said in a low growl, and she couldn't help but obey. Her eyes closed again as her back arched into him. It was overwhelming, so much better than anything she'd ever gotten from her vibrator, as the feelings ripped through her. Through the orgasmic haze, she felt Phineas stop moving as his cock pulsed inside her.

She came back to reality slowly, with Phineas lying on top of her, still inside of her, gradually softening. He'd let go of her wrists sometime while she was coming, and her arms were wrapped around him.

"Wow," he whispered, sliding out of her and rolling onto the bed. He put his arm around her, and she curled into his side.

"Wow is right," she said. "I..."

"I'm sorry, I know we were going to wait," he said. "I just..."

"It's okay. We both wanted it too much to wait."

She ran her hand over his chest, tracing the line of hairs.

He reached over and hooked a finger into the ring on the front of her collar, giving it a gentle tug. "Mine," he whispered.

"All yours. Master," she whispered back with a smile.


End file.
